jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Swamped!/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to a stretch of blue sky. Tracy and Savannah swoop into view.) Narrator: Tracy the Jet Plane loved to do fun things with her good friend, Savannah. (They barrel roll on the end of this, and Tracy giggles as they swoop o.s.; dissolve to the red/yellow/blue flowery "face" in Smiling Meadow. ) Narrator: Like today, as they flew over beautiful Smiling Meadow. (The planes fly over the "face" during this, causing it to "smile"; back to them in flight.) Narrator: And on this day, Tracy happened to notice a smile on Savannah's face that seemed bigger than usual. (Savannah takes a breath on the end of this.) Tracy: What are you thinking about, Savannah? Savannah: Hmm? Oh, nothing important really, honey. I was just rememberin'. Tracy: Remembering what? Savannah: Well, as were flying over Smiling Meadow, I...I smelled the flowers, and it made me remember the smell of my favorite one: the swamp lily. Tracy: The swamp lily? Savannah: (from o.s.) Oh, yes. (Cut to her.) It's a beautiful white flower that grows in swamps. It used to grow in the Okefenokee Swamp in Georgia, my home. Tracy: You come from a place called Georgia? Savannah: Yes indeed. I was named after a city there. Tracy: (gasps) Wow, I never knew that! Savannah: It's true. And sometimes, just sometimes, I'd get a little homesick. Remind you: I absolutely adore livin' here in Tarrytown, but...every now and then. (suddenly giddy) Well, la-de-da! Listen to me! Here, we are supposed to be havin' fun, and I'm just talkin' away about nothin' important. Come on, honey. Let's you and I have a nice race back to the airport! (Head-on view of them.) Narrator: Now when Savannah goes real fast, she makes a loud, sonic boom. (She dives o.s. on the end of this; the explosion of her sonic boom is heard, and Tracy rocks slightly because of it.) Narrator: But Tracy hardly noticed it. All this talk about Savannah's home got Tracy to thinking. (Tracy goes o.s.; rear angle of her as she flies out of sight.) And by the time Tracy arrived back at Tarrytown Airport, she had made up her mind about something. (After she swoops o.s., cut to inside the kids' hangar; Jay Jay taxis into the scene.) Jay Jay: You wanna go...where? (Widen to frame Tracy next to him.) Tracy: To a place called Georgia, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: But why? Tracy: Because that's the only place we can find a flower called a swamp lily. I wanna give one to Savannah as a gift. Jay Jay: Well...can't you give her something else, like...a daisy or...how about a rose? Tracy: No, it has to be a swamp lily. I wanna make it very special to thank her for all the fun things we do together, and for being my good friend. Jay Jay: Oh. But...how are we supposed to get to...Georgia? That's far away, and Brenda won't let us go there alone. Tracy: Simple: We need to talk to Big Jake. C'mon. (She turns to exit; clock wipe to a close-up of Big Jake outside the main hangar.) Big Jake: Tracy: Big Jake: Jay Jay: (The two jet planes happily zoom o.s.; dissolve to a shot of the runway. One by one, each respective plane zooms down the runway as the narrator names them off, taking flight in turn.) Narrator: So, Big Jake, Tracy and Jay Jay headed off on their long trip to Georgia. Lively polka melody with banjo/concertina/bass/cymbal/tambourine, triplet feel, slow 4 (A major) Lines spoken in rhythm are marked by one asterisk (*) (Dissolve to the trio in flight.) Tracy: We're off to see the Okefenokee Okefenokee Swamp to see Jay Jay: We're off to see All-Opey-And-Dopey Tracy: No, Okefenokee! * Jay Jay: That's for me Trumpet/light percussion in Jay Jay: Oh what fun to go see a donkey * Okefen-Georgia? Tracy: (under previous) Jay Jay! You're playing with me! (Jay Jay voices a giggle.) There, we'll find the sweetest of lilies For dear sweet Savannah * Now, won't she be pleased? Drums in, intensity builds Jay Jay: What do you think a swamp has in store? * Tracy: A beautiful, sweet-smelling garden, I'd say Jay Jay: With lots of cool places to see and explore? * Big Jake: I guess you'll both know by the end of the day All instruments out except strings/tambourine Jay Jay and Tracy barrel roll in unison for two beats All instruments back in afterward; peppier feel Jay Jay: So here we go to Poke-In-The-Nosy Tracy, Big Jake: Okefenokee! Jay Jay: Swamp to see So here we go to Okefenokee Tracy: Thank you. All: A swamp lily shopping spree Song ends on a stinger (They fly o.s.; dissolve to a head-on view of them in a line.) Narrator: After a long, long time in the air, Jay Jay and Tracy asked... Jay Jay, Tracy: Are we in Georgia, yet? Jay Jay: Yeah, are we getting close to the Okey-Dokey Swamp? Tracy: That's the Okefenokee Swamp, Jay Jay. Big Jake: "Okefenokee"—that's an ambient name, Jay Jay. It means "ground that shakes or wiggles". Probably the Indians named it that because the muddy swamp looked like dirt, but it moved like water. Jay Jay, Tracy: Oh! Narrator: Yes, Jay Jay and Tracy found a swamp alright, but it was not quite the place they thought it would be. Jay Jay: Uh, this place is the Okey-Bologna— Tracy: Okefenokee! Jay Jay: Okefenokee Swamp? Tracy: Mmm...we must've made a big mistake. This can't be the Okefenokee Swamp. Jay Jay, Tracy: SURPRISE!! Jay Jay: It's your favorite flower, Savannah. It's from the Ugleebuglee— Tracy: Tsk, Okefenokee! Jay Jay: Rightrightright. The Okefenokee Swamp. Tracy got it for ya. Brenda: Buh-bye! (She takes one sniff out of the swamp lily; cut to a head-on view of the sky as Jay Jay, Tracy and Savannah rise into view and perform various flying tricks.) Same melody and instrumentation as the final verse of Jay Jay, Tracy and Big Jake's swamp travel song (A major) Jay Jay: So here we go to Poke-In-The-Nosy Tracy: Okefenokee! Jay Jay: Swamp to see So here we go to Okefenokee Tracy: Thank you. Jay Jay, Tracy: A swamp lily shopping spree Song ends on a stinger (Fade to black as they fly o.s. at the same time.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts